


You'll Be Okay

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [53]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: You’ll be okay.Character: Jon SnowWarning: Little angsty





	You'll Be Okay

“You’ll be okay.”

“What if i’m not? You’re leaving. Arya’s leaving. Sansa’s leaving. Your father is leaving...What if...what if we’re not alright without you all? What if we don’t want to be alright without you all?” The prospect of so many Stark’s leaving Winterfell was horrifying, even more so when you considered that your closest friend was leaving Winterfell to join the Nights Watch. You were unlikely to see him again and if you did it would be brief and rare. He was leaving to go to the Wall, to live with some of the worst people...and you, for once, wouldn’t be following him.

“You are and always will be my closest friend. You might not want me, the others, to go, but we are...and I know that you’ll be fine without us. You’re stronger than you believe, you always have been.” Hands fell on your shoulders, squeezing them tight, a gesture that was supposed to be reassuring but just reminded you of the little things you were going to miss.

“It’s not just for a few months though...you’re leaving for good.”

“Aye, and you’ll do just fine without me.” Jon Smiles at you, knuckle lightly brushing under your chin in a familiar gesture. One that made you smile back even though you were sad that he was leaving. 

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I know, but I need to do this.”

“I know.


End file.
